


Uprising

by Apple_tastic



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Human Phil Lester, M/M, Smut, Vampire Dan, Vampire Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_tastic/pseuds/Apple_tastic
Summary: Phil Lester breaks up with his girlfriend and sleeps around and drinks till he is numb, until he stumbles upon a little club downtown where an interesting man asks him to be his pet.What will the man of the dark ask of Phil.





	1. Red velvet

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had for a while just needed something to give me a little push, and listening to muses 'uprising' gave me that last bit of inspiration I needed.

Another night, another club. That’s how it had been for two weeks now since Phil broke up with his girlfriend, he needed something to numb him and the endless alcohol and faceless partners he'd slept with had worn out, so tonight he decided to explore a little deeper into the weirder parts of the city in hopes of finding something that would make him feel again.

That's when he stumbled into a little nightclub on the edge of town, you wouldn’t have even noticed it was there if not for the neon sign on the side of the wet brick wall that lit up in a deep purple and red, reading ‘Uprising’.

Making his way down the alley towards it he had to fight that little voice in his head that told him this would be a bad idea, but he didn’t stop it, he let his feet guide him sure that tonight he would feel something again.

When he reached the door a tall ebony man with bright green eyes stood there guarding the door.

“beat it, we're full!” the man yelled at Phil, who stood there bewildered at to why this man seemed so peeved at him wanting to enter.

“really? Full already? Its only 11:40pm" Phil noted looking at his watch.

“ yeah well we don’t take your kind" the man barked louder this time.

‘my kind? What because of my colour?’ Phil thought to himself, he wasn’t sure if he should walk away or not but before he could decide the choice was made for him.

“Hey James, let him through the boss wants to play around tonight” said a squirrelly little voice from a fiery red headed short man with thin eyes, that popped his head out from behind him.

The bouncer whose name appeared to be James growled before stepping aside and letting Phil pass.

Phil nervously stepped past and followed the other man who eagerly led him through to a set of metal spiralling stairs. 

“welcome to Uprising!” the man beamed placing a hand on Phil’s lower back, pushing him towards the stairs.

Phil walked down listening as he could hear music play loudly below. The crowd was very peculiar to him, he could barely believe the fact that almost everyone looked as white as milk or as dark as coal, all equally as strikingly beautiful as the next. 

How can there be so many beautiful people In one place, Phil never really found himself attractive and right now he felt it even less.  
Is this what the bouncer meant when he said not your kind, did he mean because he wasn’t drop dead gorgeous like the rest?.

Phil suddenly felt a sense of stage fright, all eyes were on him, they were almost piercing him they were staring so intently, they looked like they wanted to eat him.

The red headed man ran down to him and linked arms with him guiding him through the crowd.  
And they parted like the red sea leaving a path for them to walk through.  
And as soon as Phil and the man passed they came crashing together, bodies melding into one as they danced.

The man stopped Phil when they reached a golden rope chain that sat in front a set of red carpeted stairs covered by hanging black and purple curtains.  
He reached over and whispered something to a lady in a tight black dress her ashy hair flowing down to her hips walking away behind the curtains.

When she re-emerged from behind she motioned for Phil to follow her , speaking in a thick German accent.

When Phil passed through the curtains he found a round lounge made from red velvet, sitting a top it was a man, his auburn hair curling around the side of his face, his lips a supple bright red, skin like snow, with chocolate eyes you could get lost in. He took Phil's breath away, he made everyone else in the club seem like vermin compared to him.

He lounged back with numerous people dressed in mixtures of black leather and silk sitting around him, feeding him numerous food items. He held a large wine glass in hand filled to the brim with a thick dark red liquid that Phil could not identify.

When Phil reached in front of the man he motioned for everyone around him to move back. And sat forward calling Phil to come closer.

“welcome, welcome to my humble abode" he said with a slightly husky voice.

“uh thanks, I guess" Phil said nervously, he felt a little lost as to why he had been brought in here.  
“come sit, I won’t bite... much" he laughed mischievously

Phil suddenly started walking over to the man, like his feet had a mind of their own, next thing he knew he sat down on the edge of the lounge in front of the man.

“very good, my name is Daniel and I’m looking for someone to be my pet" he asked without falter.

“p..pet?” Phil stuttered, looking at Daniel who sat with a confident smirk on his face.

“hush now Phil, I don’t mean like a dog” Daniel laughed, coming closer to Phil now.

“umm, I’m not really sure what you mean?” Phil stated trying to move back slightly to put some distance between himself and the mysterious man.

“look, I’m bored, my previous pet, let’s just say, couldn’t keep up, and now I need someone new. I can sense you’re looking for something fun, and I can be very.. fun" Daniel explained to Phil as he now was so close to Phil that Phil could feel his hot breath on his neck.

Phil couldn’t really lie , he was looking for something fun, but he didn’t even know who this man was and what he meant by fun. He did know though that if he didn’t give this a chance it meant just going back to same routine he had been following for the last two weeks. And who knows maybe this would be the thing to make him feel again.

“okay, then what do you have in mind" Phil said quietly to Daniel who was barely 5 inches away from him now.

“well how about we start with a drink" Daniel said before turning and clicking his fingers and a lady entered with a glass of some sparkly purple liquid handing it to Phil.

“let the night begin!” Daniel said clinking his own glass against Phil’s before taking a swig.


	2. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories can be crucial, but sometimes scents and sounds prove much more important, Phil blindly follows his new master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not a lot happened in this chapter, I want it to set up properly, its meant to be full of mystery, I will say now the next chapter will probably be full of smut,  
>  (This could completely change whilst writing tbh)  
> I hope you are able to really emerge yourself as you read  
> Feel free to leave suggestions for me  
> I love seeing you guys comment.

Phil’s head pounded, like a jackhammer was hitting the side of his temple. His eyes stinging couldn’t focus on the room as it spun before him.  
Where was he and what was this taste in his mouth, like liquorice but something more.

Standing up he staggered over, fumbling past the blurry pieces of furniture in front of him.  
Somehow he managed to find the bathroom, the cold tiles under his feet clueing him in to where he was, Phil reached out towards a white shape in front of him and felt the smooth texture of ceramic as he grabbed hold of the sink.

Feeling around he found one of the taps and turned it, the water gushing out of the faucet into the sink below.

Phil cupped his hands and went to fill them with the water, jumping back when the water touched his skin, scalding hot.

Quickly he turned the tap off and turned the correct one on, this time reaching a single finger forward to test the water.

Happy with the temperature he cupped his hands once more, filling them as much as possible and threw it in his face, the cold water dripping down his jaw line and along his neck leaving a stinging feeling. Phil instinctively grabbed his neck when he felt the pain.

Rubbing his eyes he looked into the mirror, his vision starting to normalised, in front of him stood a much paler version of himself, his eyes sunken deep in his head and glowing red. He turned to see what made his neck sting and noticed the purple bruise that had formed around two black holes that bore in deep.

Phil’s mind was racing, he couldn’t remember a thing and he was starting to feel nauseous. He staggered backwards and turned to walk out of the bathroom to find a strange person in a white button up, red vest and black slacks, standing in the door way holding a silver tray motionless and unfazed.

“where am I?” Phil asked the man whose hair seemed almost silver as he inched into the room more, almost falling onto the bed.

The man didn’t answer and just placed the silver tray on the table that sat across from the bed before leaving the room. Phil was just as lost as he was when he woke up. At least now he could see.

The room that was once a blur had now become clear, a large fluffy bed with royal purple silk sheets lay beneath him, in front of him a small dark brown European style table that seated two matching chairs.

A tall set of drawers sat on the left side of the room next to the door the strange man left through. The door a similar dark brown to the rest of the room. The carpet a cream colour soft in between Phil’s toes and the wallpaper a deep purple to match the sheets with gold intricate designs.

Apart from that the room was pretty bare. It didn’t seem like any normal room, he'd say it looked like a hotel room but there was no phone, none that he could see anyway.

Phil’s head still throbbing he tried to remember how he got here, he couldn’t remember anything though. He had no idea where it was he ended up last night. The last thing he remembered he'd been on his way into the city, after that it was all hazy. Brief images that made no sense flashed through his head and disappeared as fast as they arrived.

He got up and walked over to the table deciding to see what was under the silver tray cover, but before he could grab the handle the door to the room opened.

“ah, good, you’re awake my pet" a familiar voice came from the doorway.

Phil turned to see Dan standing there leaning against the door frame, he knew this man, he can remember that. But how?

“don’t worry, it’ll come back to you, why not have something to eat, it’ll make you feel better” Dan said walking over to Phil and opening the tray cover.

Phil was stunned silent, he didn’t know what to say, so he just sat down, and waited.

“well, I guess you have some questions, right?” Dan smiled, his brown eyes glistening as he looked at Phil whilst he served various breakfast items onto a plate and placing it in front of him.  
Phil nodded his head and tried to think of something to ask.

“how did I end up here?” he squeaked watching Dan who sat cross legged in the chair across from him.

“please, you must eat, you’ll need your strength” Dan insisted, handing Phil a fork before continuing.  
“last night you came to my club, uprising, you agreed to be my pet, then the fun began, anything I said sound familiar?” Dan explained.

Phil thought hard, bits of his memory clearing. He could remember a tall gentleman, music, Dan asking him to be his pet, then the purple drink.

“what was that purple drink, did you drug me?” Phil asked, suddenly very scared, was he being kept captive here, is that why the room was so bare?.

“calm down Phil, I didn’t drug you, and you’re not a prisoner so stop thinking that” Dan asserted.

It hadn’t been really noticed before but now it was clicking, he’d never told Dan his name last night, he just knew it, same with him looking for fun and now about being a prisoner. It was like Dan was reading Phil’s mind and it terrified him.

‘I.. I never said I was a prisoner, how do you know that?!” Phil exclaimed his voice cracking as he began to freak out.

Dan sighed heavily before standing and turning away from Phil “I guess you finally caught on, yes, yes I can read your thoughts. Now calm down, I will not hurt you" 

Phil’s jaw sat agape as he took in what Dan said, this was a joke right, he was part of some stupid magic trick or something.  
He found it hard to believe this was happening.

“I’m not a bloody magician, do I look like I do magic!” Dan snapped at Phil who jumped in his seat.

Dan yawned softly, lulled his eyes at Phil and left the room. Phil got up and ran after him, he didn’t care that he looked dishevelled. The room led out onto a long hallway, the walls painted cream with the same brown wood adorning the bottom half, like you see in old time hotels.

He just barely seen which way Dan turned before he vanished from sight, Phil ran down the hallway but when he reached the end and turned to see where Dan was, he was gone, and an empty hallway just as long sat in front of him.

Phil was alone, in an unknown place and he could barely remember how he got here, but for a moment he felt tranquil, and then a thick scent floated through the air, intoxicating, pulling Phil towards it, it was like lavender, but also sweet like sugar. Sour like lime, but something hiding behind it, something metallic.

He followed it through countless hallways all the same, door upon doors, but he didn’t look behind them. He eventually found himself in a little bar at the edge of a landing, sitting over a large darkened hall, making it impossible to make out whatever was down there.

A set of barstools sat patiently under the table top waiting eagerly for someone to sit upon them and drink away their sorrow. Phil walked over to the bar, he hadn’t noticed at first but a lady with midnight black hair as straight as an arrow stood behind the bar cleaning a glass.

“good evening Phillip" she greeted him, setting the glass in front him as he sat at the bar.

“evening? What time is It?” Phil asked, surely it was morning, a whole day couldn’t have passed.

“it’s 4 in the afternoon, you slept the day away" she responded like it was normal, her voice deep and sultry as she leant over the bar towards Phil, her voluptuous body in full view.

Phil couldn’t form a sentence, his body tingling all over, he was full of desire, but it wasn’t for her, his body wanted something else.

The lady smiled and batted her eyelashes as she looked at Phil “so what’ll it be dear?”, her body reeked of confidence, she knew she was perfect and knew how to make things hers.  
Phil looked behind her at the shelves of alcohol, only he couldn’t recognize any of the bottles that sat there.

“I, I don’t know what there is" he answered, suddenly thinking about the purple drink again, the taste of liquorice coming back to him. He could see the bottle, curvy and glistening with the purple liquid staring back at him.

“what’s that purple stuff?” he asked carefully pointing to the bottle.

She let out a small laugh and stood up straight “that’ll knock you on your ass and send you to the fairies, it’s called nightvale, a little much unless you’re out for an adventure. How about we start you with something a little softer” she walked over and grabbed another bottle, opening it and pouring some into a glass in front of Phil.

It was a vibrant green and smelt of melon, Phil picked up the glass and took a mouthful, it was cold on his tongue and burnt the back of his throat.

She watched him carefully calculating his thoughts, she wanted to taste him, she could tell he would be sweet and juicy, so full of life. She moved closer to Phil, reaching out for him, so close to touching his face whilst his eyes were closed drinking the sweet liquid.

“Miranda!” a voiced boomed from behind Phil, making him choke on the drink as the lady jumped back smacking into the shelves behind her.

“M..Mr Howell, I didn’t know you were still here. Can I Get you something to drink?” Miranda's voice shaking as she tried to regain her composure. Any hint of that previous confidence now gone.

Phil spun around to find Dan standing there, he seemed aggravated, the lines on his forehead creasing.

“Miranda, why would I leave, if my pet is still here?” Dan said his voice full of spite as he strode towards them.

She struggled to find an answer for him and was stunned silent when Dan came face to face with her. Phil was standing now gasping for breath as the liquid finally got through and was no longer choking on the ice.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t going to touch him, I promise" Miranda pleaded before dashing out of the room into a little door Phil hadn’t noticed before.

Dan smacked his hand down on the counter in front of him making Phil jump back, almost tripping when Dan spun around to face him suddenly.

“Phil, dear. Why don’t you follow me, I have something I want to show you" Dan spoke his voice filling all of his being. That scent once again filling his nose, it was him, he was tantalising.

That sweet yet sour smell surrounding him, Phil without thinking stepped closer to Dan and reached his hand out placing it on Dan’s chest, he was like ice beneath his fingers, but that's it, there was no rhythmic thumb of a heart beneath the surface, who was this man, or what was he.

Dan’s eyes softened and placed his own hand over Phil’s, “yes, if only it would beat" he said , he sounded almost sad.

Dan lead him through the little doorway that Miranda had escaped through earlier, it lead out onto a set of cement stairs, that’s when Phil realised he was outside, well somewhat, it was a small courtyard, the green grass that filled the space swayed softly with the cool wind that hit Phil, intensifying Dan’s scent more as it picked up.

A large oak tree sat in one corner, and the hedging that lined the brick walls grew deep black roses with thorns veining their way up the side of the stair case, on the other side of the courtyard sat another door, much like the one they had exited.

Any normal person would have run at this point even screamed for help in hopes of someone hearing him, but Phil couldn’t, and he wouldn’t, something he had noticed was Dan’s calming aura, no matter what he never felt scared when he was with him. Not really.

And so he followed, he didn’t know where they were headed and what Dan planned on showing him, he didn’t care. Not in this moment, not as he watched this beautiful man lead him. Him of all people. As strange as it may be, Phil was going to embrace whatever this was.


	3. Sorryyyy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i will delete this when i add the chapter

I just wanted to apologize for the lag between the next chapter, i am currently writing it. Ive just gone back to work full time so juggling time to write plus work and be a mum is sometimes hard but im not going to stop writing dont worry  
Thankyou for understanding ♡


	4. Regained Memories and Complicated Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phils memory was coming back and he iant sufe how he can stomach it all, dan tries to explain everything when a strange figure interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, i finally finished it, i apologize if its a little messy hard to keep a straight thought when you're writing bits here and there.  
> I do hope it is still good though

Phil followed Dan through the courtyard, the soft breeze blowing his hair around atop his head. 

He watched as Dan pulled an old brass key out of his pocket and unlock the door, swinging it open with ease. Dan led him through the door to another hallway, only this one was better lit and the soft sound of music and chatter hung quietly in the air.

This part of the building was garnished with deep red roses that hung from vases on the walls, the hallway carpeted with a dark emerald green to match the walls with their gold trims.

Various painting of beautiful men and women hung here and there through the hallway Dan led him down.

They stopped in front of a large set of double doors, the music and chatter now evidently coming from behind it. Dan turned to look at Phil who had an expression one could only explain to be searching. 

Dan knew that Phil was curious, he loved the feeling of watching Phil search for answers, and Dan may very well give them to him. But for now he was having fun teasing the sweet innocent Phil and what better way than for him to show him to his loyal subjects.

Dan knocked once against the mahogany door in front of them. The sound resonating in the still hallway behind them. They wait only a moment before the door opened and the music and light encased them completely. 

Phil blinked away the sudden brightness trying to normalize it as quick as possible. A small what Phil believed was a man stood on the other side of the door holding it open for them to enter. 

As they entered Phil could now tell that it was indeed a man that hid behind long lilac locks that hid his face. His skin a similar hue glistening silver in the bright light.

They stood now on a landing above a set of double staircases that each led down onto a large circular hall. Phil gathered the dark hall he had seen earlier most likely looked a lot like the one he saw before him. 

Only this one was very well lit, a large golden chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling above a marble floor that supported a crowd of at least a hundred who were now all looking up at them. 

Each more strange looking than the last, yet still so strikingly beautiful. “good evening, some of you may have already met him, but for those of you who haven't this is my sweet pet Phil, I hope you are all hospitable to him. I will not tolerate anyone who hurts him. You will deal with me directly" Dan beamed sternly and confidently, his voice carrying across the entire hall.

Dan must be very highly regarded as like a wave glasses were raised up towards himself and Phil. They said something that Phil couldn't understand let alone recognize what language was spoken. It seemed like something from a movie. The words flowing like something from a fairy tale.

Dan replied back again in the otherworldly language before turning to Phil and holding a hand out to him a warm smile set upon his face.

Phil linked his hand with Dan's and followed his lead down into the crowd slowly each step echoing beneath their feet. “these are my people, I am what you I guess would call a prince. Though I guess for your kind I would be a pretty unorthodox prince, but I like my freedom to play as I please.” Dan said nonchalantly. 

Dan led them to the centre of the room before waving his hand at the band that sat to the side of the room, which then picked up to play a rather peculiar song. It seemed to move through his veins, like he could breath in the notes played.

“follow my lead, we shall dance!” Dan said excitedly before raising his hand up in front of Phil and placing his other against his own back. 

Phil followed suit nervous as he wouldn't really class himself as a very good dancer. Dan started out slowly their hands pressed against each others as they made a circle, the crowd of faces watching on as they danced.

The moves got a little more complicated and Phil struggled go keep up, Dan didn't seem to mind and continued on dancing happily. Dan shouted out another word in that fancy language and slowly the crowd dispersed from their viewing positions to join in.

The hall was once again filled with chatter and music and the crowd danced excitedly around them.

As the music swelled Phil began to feel himself get faint, his vision blurring in front of himself. His head spinning before he felt himself lose footing and tumble back, lucky for him Dan was able to save him from hitting the floor.

Dan's face for a split second was pure panic before settling back into his confident demeanour. He helped Phil get his footing and led him through the door at the end of the hall opposite to the ones they had entered through.

Dan had led him onto a balcony that looked out upon a forest, the dark trees waving with the wind. And just beyond the forest a city that glowed under the night sky. Phil sat on the cement bench with lions carved into the sides to regain his breathing. 

“perhaps I should have let you rest some more” Dan said apologetically. 

Phil looked up to see Dan knelt down in front of him, his hand reaching out to pet his face softly “you are so pale” Dan said fondly as his finger tips touched his face. “I just need a moment" Phil said Nauseously.

Phil's head had stopped spinning finally but now he could see images behind his eye lids that he hadn't recalled before, memories of the night just gone.

He remembered the drink, that taste once again, dancing with various people as Dan watched from his lounged position. Dan leading him through a maze of vines under the moonlight before coming out onto an opening above a lake. Diving down into the deep dark body of water that felt like ice on his skin.

He recalled Dan swimming circles around him before coming in close, the lust filling him to the brim as Dan placed his lips against his own, their saliva mixing between them. 

Phil could feel the steam rising off his body as Dan begun making out with his neck before feeling a piercing sensation that shocked him at first but soon pleasure had taken over.

He remembered ending up in the room he had woken in and then nothing after. When he opened his eyes now he realised just exactly what had happened and what Dan was. His eyes enlarging with fright he jumped back. His body hitting the hard iron fence that ran around the balcony.

Dan sighed, but not exactly a disappointed sigh. He couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling. “so I guess your memory has finally returned, please do not be alarmed, I do not mean to harm you" he said softly trying to ease Phil back towards him.

“you..you're a vampire, you bit me. Oh god does that mean I'm a vampire now!” Phil's words tumbling from his mouth as he felt himself start to panic.

“yes I'm a vampire, but no you are not, what happened last night wad purely sexual. I would never hurt my pet, and I would never have done it if you were unwilling" Dan began to explain, “and from what I could tell you were very much into it" he said slyly.

Phil felt his cheeks begin to burn as they turned red, he couldn't deny that his memories left him feeling buzzed the only way he felt after sleeping with someone incredible.

“how about I show you something that can help me explain this all better" Dan insisted holding his hand out.

Phil had already said to himself he was going to follow this through no mater how terrified he was at this moment. And so once again he followed Dan as he led him deep into what he had gathered was a castle. 

They had come to a small circular staircase that lay black in front of them, lit only by a single flame torch which Dan grabbed for them.

Slowly and carefully Dan guided him down the stairs, the air around them growing colder and thinner the deeper they got.  
And then they came upon a small wooden door. 

Like ice beneath Dan's equally cold fingers he pushed it open.  
The blue ice covered room almost blinded Phil as he was led inside. A light one could only describe as a pure silver star glowed above them illuminating every inch of the room. 

Phil now noticed the five solid crystal coffins that sat on ice slabs in a semi moon around the room before him.  
“d..do you sleep in those?” Phil shyly asked looking over at Dan who'd walked over to the one on the far right whose hand rested upon its surface.

“well, I mean we do when we aren't ruling, but I personally don't like going inside them. Bit too small for my liking” Dan said brushing the ice off the top of the coffin he stood beside.

Phil walked over and now could see a lady lay inside, she had very similar features to Dan and seemed to mean a lot to him.  
“this is my mother, she's been down here for 300 years, a war between my kind and another, it left her very weak, we had no choice but to leave her here and wait till she is strong enough to wake” Dan said sullenly.

Phil couldn't imagine not talking to his mum for more than a month let alone 300 years “I'm sorry" he said placing a hand on Dan's shoulder softly watching as a single tear fell from his face landing on the ice below.

Beside Dan's mother lay a man with striking features, he looked powerful and valiant compared go Dan who now looked somewhat meek.

“ah yes dad, well he's only been here for a few years, no way would he be letting me rule any longer than five years at a time" Dan scoffed walking past his fathers coffin.

Phil's head had cleared and he'd calmed quite a bit although it was terrifying to learn what Dan was, seeing him talk of his family was calming and almost human. He seemed so fond of his mother but shared rivalry with his father. He seemed almost normal.

The two coffins beside his parents lay empty, one Phil gathered was for Dan the other he wasn’t sure and didn't want to pry.  
“Dan, why am I here?” Phil finally asked as Dan leant against the final coffin which lay dark and unlike the others.

“well, to be frank, I'm lonely” Dan began earnestly, “I know I'm a prince I'm surrounded by people who adore me how on earth could I be lonely” he yelled sarcastically.

“they only love me because I am their prince, but that is not real love. And I want to find it, someone who will lay with me forever when I finally have my eternal sleep. I had this feeling when I watched you enter last night, a connection that I hope could be what I'm looking for" Dan explained carefully, his voice shaking part with anger, part with fright.

“you think we could be together forever" Phil exclaimed loudly in disbelief

“what you don't believe in love?” Dan questioned

“i..i ugh, well I don't know" Phil stammered. His recent breakup making it hard for him to want to have faith in it.

“then please try if not for me, then for yourself, to find out, find out if love is real and if it could be with me" Dan said now just inches from Phil.

Before Phil could answer a deep chuckle came from behind them from the doorway to the room.

Phil spun around to see what it had come from, his jaw now laying agape as he stared in disbelief at what he was seeing.

“oh how sweet you think you've found love, shame its a human" the voice taunted teasingly

Dan's body had stiffened clearly rattled by whomever stood before them now.

“mind if I have a taste" the voice hissed moving in close to Phil. 

“you keep your hands off of him Damien!” Dan screamed, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him back to his side.

“oh now is that anyway to greet your brother" Damien scowled as his and Dan's eyes locked a battle of fire and ice dancing between them.


End file.
